


白神殿 The White Shrine

by A_V_L



Category: Honor of Kings, 王者荣耀
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_V_L/pseuds/A_V_L
Summary: 白神殿，审判星辰之处。孤独万年的白神，与决意触犯戒律的神侍。The White Shrin, where the stars were being trialed.The White Lord has lived alone for thousands of years, not knowing one of his priests has determined herself to break the ultimate discipline.





	1. Chapter 1

王者荣耀 · 东皇太一逐梦之光同人 《白神殿》

宇宙至深处，星辰环绕间，是白神殿所在。  
白神殿是一座空间城，苍白无光，携带着庞大的武备，如缠满荆棘的骸骨，在轨道上无声运转。

人类最初的星际迁徙无异于流放，数百数千人，搭乘只能单程航行的飞船，四散出发。种子播撒得多了，便有结果，人们降落在相隔光年的荒芜星球上，开枝散叶，演进成为截然不同的文明。  
数万年后，当这些文明重又相遇，就产生纷争，由是开启漫长的侵略与战祸，人类的后裔一步步走向自相毁灭的边缘。  
最终，幸存者们共同缔约，创造了白神殿，并将全部行星级别的武器交付于此。  
万千年来，神殿的唯一主人是决裁官，但世人都叫他白神。  
白神的裁断，无关一人或一国，只决定是否将某个星球及其住民从宇宙中彻底抹去，化为飞灰。手握武库，白神也是星球的执刑官，他的判决必将贯彻，从未落空。

“白神也是人，难道他真没有人的弱点？”  
“哪来的弱点？权势，地位，永生，这世上有什么是你有而他没有的？”  
通往神寝的路笔直漫长，一批新来的见习神侍前去洒扫，排成两列长队，袖手缓行，路途中不免悄悄说几句闲话。  
“我有而他没有的东西，大概是……女人吧！”有人轻声插嘴。  
长队中不少人听见了，都才是十几岁的少年男女，四处一阵压抑的低笑。  
笑声很快又收敛了，因为领队的神侍长挥手叫停了队伍，反身走了回来。  
那位神侍长是女性，比他们年长几岁，样貌年轻秀丽，但气势威严，走在两列长队中间，左右的见习神侍无不深深俯首，唯恐被她抓了错处。  
神侍长在某个见习神侍身边停下脚步，看了他一眼。少年额上本来就都是冷汗，最大的一颗摇摇欲坠，人一抖，那颗汗珠砸到地面上，竟有声响。  
“白神是可以让你们这样议论的吗？轻佻！”神侍长伸出手，点了他和身边另两个人的额头。“你们，立刻去船坞报到，回程的船在那里等你们。”  
被点到的女孩立刻哭了，两个少年还想求情，一抬起头，看见神侍长身后四个全副武装的卫兵，都缄口不敢言语了。  
神侍长转身，缓步穿过人群，走向队伍前端。  
“不要忘了，能够来到白神殿服侍决裁官的人，都已宣誓抛弃亲人故国，终其一生，只奉行白神的意志。你们在外面的世界已没有身份，没有名字，抛弃了私产和一切权利，若是离开白神殿，连这一身白袍，临走前也要交还的。”  
女孩终于哭喊出声：“求您让我留下，我们不是故意的……”她推开众人追过来，“我不想走，我没有家人，进了白神殿再被赶出去，只能流浪到死了……”  
神侍长脚步未停，连头也没有回。“是，离开白神殿，你这一生都会过得很艰难。既然你也称呼他白神，就该知道冒犯神的代价。”  
见习神侍们听得脊背生寒，竟没有人想到要去拦下那个女孩。  
女孩终于追上了神侍长，拽住裙裾不肯放手：“求求您了，希芙艾拉神侍长！”  
年轻的神侍长微微皱眉，她身后的卫兵们刚要上前，神侍长已经拔出了她自己的剑。剑柄小巧，平时坠在裙裾皱裥中容易被忽略，一入手，却喷吐出冰冷的蓝色光焰，直指女孩额心。“抗命也是可以的，你说你没有亲人，那么今天午餐之前，你的骨灰就会被抛洒到白神殿外，毕竟不会有人来认领你。要试试吗？”  
女孩看着自己眉间的剑光，不觉松手，瘫软下去。  
更多的卫兵涌进廊道，押走了三个见习神侍。  
神侍长收剑，蓝光像蛇信一样咝地缩回剑柄内。她环顾四周:“还有，不要随便叫我的名字，在这个地方，没有私交，多喊一声我的名字，我也不会对你心软一点。”  
余下的少年少女们此时终于配得上他们曾受过的严格训练，安静肃立，俯首听命，如同一群雕塑。

“希芙艾拉？”  
迟些时候，走在裁判塔的台阶上，神侍长却听见有人在背后喊她的名字。她暗自叹了一口气，犹豫了一秒钟是否要假装没听见，但对方不屈不挠。  
“希芙艾拉，希芙艾拉，听说你今天遣返了几个小孩？”对方脚步轻快地追了上来。  
“午安。”她向平级的同僚点头致意。  
“我知道你心情不好，可是也该想开些。”对方兀自喋喋不休。“真是没有办法，TK星恐怕是不行了，昨晚又来了两封联署的诉状，已经达到法定签名数了，几百年都没有过这种事了……”  
“您和我说这些，是为什么？”  
看着希芙艾拉变了脸色，对方才发觉自己说得过头，干笑起来。“是我想多了……毕竟你这名字，一看就是TK星出身，但我们是白神殿的人了，外面的事情和我们没有关系的对吧？”  
希芙艾拉转身继续向台阶上方走，把那人甩在身后。  
“今天是您……？”裁判塔门口等待交接的另一位神侍长见到她，都多问了一句。  
她薄有怒意。“不应该是我吗？因为我的名字叫希芙艾拉吗？”  
“当然不是那个意思。”神侍长垂下视线，后退一步让她通过。

白神正独自站在裁判塔顶。  
说是站，也不太准确，应该说是……盘踞。  
在白神殿建成之前，第一代白神已经死了。他是史上最为传奇的一位决裁官，判决中绝无偏倚与个人色彩，终生也未与任何人建立过亲密关系，有传闻说，他的基因带有缺陷，根本没有感情。  
参与建造白神殿的诸星球获取了决裁官的基因，将他再次制造出来。与前世一样，他仍有完美无瑕的人格，足以承担重任，诸星球因此放心将所有未被销毁的行星级武器交托在他手中。  
白神也是人，也会衰老死亡，神侍们的工作之一就是重新制造出完美的克隆体，将他复活。每一代白神的记忆与经验都会被留存下来，连同诸星球提供的详尽统计数据一起，供下一任白神随时调用，毕竟，抹杀一颗星球之前，总要经过缜密的计算推演。  
如此巨量的数据无法储存于人类的大脑中，只能在必要的时刻通过头盔内的强磁电极向白神传输。工作状态下，无数导线缠绕着白神的身体，在脚下汇聚成粗重的缆索，通往数据库。为了保证在裁判庭内自由移动的能力，在这一切装备之外，又罩了一层动力盔甲，层层灰白鳞片包裹之下，白神的身躯庞大蜿蜒，头盔带有峥嵘的双角，乍看如同太古传说中人身的龙蛇。  
塔顶的半球形厅堂空旷高阔，穹顶透明。  
浩瀚星辰下，站着白神。他望着星空冥思，三颗紫黑的数据球悬浮在他身旁，缓慢旋转，像是三颗行星环绕着共同的恒星。以人类标准而言，这副躯壳生得十分优越，面容凌厉，长发垂肩，盘旋的长尾托高了身体，又有种非人类的威势。  
白神需要绝对的安静与安全，裁判塔外，布有重重火力防御，塔内却只允许留下一个神侍。  
希芙艾拉无声地向白神行礼，白神视而不见。  
此刻的白神正连接着万千年的记忆，连接着宇宙间人类已知的一切数据。神侍存在的意义，不过是近身守护白神，至于他们来来去去，在白神眼中只如蚊虻飞舞，不值一提。  
光的线条在数据球内外流动，那是只有神能理解的文字。希芙艾拉看见TK星的地图反复出现，虚拟的爆炸沿着山脉无声绽开，大陆破碎沉降，城市光点逐个熄灭，显然，神正在推演如何毁灭这颗星球。  
她认识那段正在崩解变形的海岸线，那是小时候父母带她玩耍过的海滨，沙子粗糙，但是她还记得在那儿喝过冰凉的汽水，小螃蟹在脚趾下钻来钻去，爸爸追着她挠痒痒，喊她“希芙”。

每一位神侍都经历过这样的考验。起初是口头问答，而后是不定时袭来的噩梦，最后是长达一昼夜的真切幻觉。问题只有一个：“假如你的母星被判决死刑，你是否会亲手执行白神的意志？”  
希芙艾拉当然通过了这一切考验。幻觉中，她曾亲眼目睹童年的家化为碎片，父母坠入地裂，直到消失的那一刻，他们仍在伸手向她呼救。白神殿会提取神侍们的记忆，制造尽善尽美的残酷幻觉。可她知道那都是假的，父母早就不在世了，即使TK星化为灰烬，也已伤害不到任何她爱的人。  
有人开玩笑说，不仇恨母星的人，无法成为神侍。  
但其实并非如此。白神殿的上一次判决发生在两百余年前，参与执行的神侍中，有一位出身于被毁灭的那颗星球，任务顺利结束之后，他打开逃生港的增压门，走进真空，结束了自己。  
要侍奉白神，就要学着成为和他一样的怪物，没有眷恋，没有怜悯。你可以心怀侥幸，期待在有限的百年生命中不会接到毁灭母星的命令，那大部分神侍都是如此，平安无事度过了一生。但也要知道，万一那一天来临，你别无选择。  
不是走投无路的人，无法成为神侍，如此而已。

也许同僚们是对的，她烦躁了一早上，是因为TK星正面临毁灭，但那也仅仅是烦躁而已。  
TK星人吝啬无情，唯利是图，这一点是全宇宙的共识。早在八九岁，父母去世后，她被远亲们送进神侍学院，正因为那是所有免费学校中最遥远最严格的一所，去了那里的孩子，不论是死是活，都已失去了身份与名字，一辈子不可能再回到他们的生活里来。典型的TK星亲情。  
可是亲眼看到那段海岸线的时候，她竟痛苦得无法呼吸。承载记忆的那片沙滩即将在高温中融化，燃烧，化为灰烬，消散在空无一物的黑暗中。从此以后，那咯咯傻笑的一家三口存在过的证据，将只剩下这个身穿白袍的自己。  
白神已经下了决心吗？TK星的命运，再也没有挽救的余地了吗？  
此时此刻，全宇宙里与白神距离最近的自己，真的什么也做不了，只能眼睁睁看着白神为TK星设计出一套完美的死亡计划吗？  
答案似乎是肯定的。  
哭泣与言辞都打动不了白神，她的武器经过精心设计，足以杀伤一般敌人，但无法穿透白神这尊龙蛇一般的的盔甲。甚至即使她杀死盔甲里的人类身躯，低温实验室里也还有两具以上成熟的白神躯体，这个白神死去，下一个白神明早便能苏醒。  
白神没有弱点，除了……

 

待续 T.B.C.


	2. Vol 2

白神殿 Vol. 2

那句毁了三位见习神侍的玩笑话，像响雷一样回荡在她耳边。  
“白神未曾有过的东西，大概是女人吧。”

希芙艾拉的心跳得厉害。  
她是个女人，这是当然。可是她从未使用过作为女人的那个自己。

小说和电影，十几岁的时候看过一些。未来的神侍没有私产，更没有零花钱，能看到的都是前辈学生们流传下来的旧货，没头没尾，只有一连串最要紧、最叫人面红耳赤的情节。技术上，她知道这些事大概有三五种方式，但为什么故事里的那些人只对望一眼，就能达成默契，彼此推搡到墙角激烈纠缠起来，始终是个未解之谜。  
传说女人诱惑男人是易如反掌的，只要稍微露出一些肌肤，之后的事儿男人自会完成。可是，白神大概不算是那一类男人，否则关于他的丑闻早就应该满宇宙乱飞了。

算了吧，不会成功的。她想。  
离神侍学院最近的市镇上，常有被放逐的神侍在流浪。人未走近，酸臭味已到，嬉皮笑脸地缠着学生们讨要食物，或者追在身后以最恶毒的语言诅咒后辈们的未来。那些老丑而又潦倒的东西，竟然也曾以白袍金带之姿侍奉在白神左右，或者说，一个服侍真理与公正的神侍，堕落的终点竟是那样的，令人看着胆寒。  
留在白神殿里的神侍们没有故国、没有感情，但保持为人的基本尊严，丰衣足食地过一生，有什么不好？  
一切都很好，宇宙和平，只是那片海滩就要消失了。

希芙艾拉偷眼看看白神。  
神竟也有沉吟不决的时候，他正在星空下徘徊，像个人……像个常人一样。  
裁判塔顶所能看见的星空，不是寻常的星空。透明穹顶迎向星云核心，仿佛人类能感知的所有颜色一并倾倒泼洒，仿佛无数的星辰正纷纷向仰望者坠落。  
白神殿的位置是白神亲自挑选的，远在星系边境，一面朝向黑暗的空无，另一面却能望见万年以来人类航路所及的全部星球。白神要求裁判塔的穹顶朝向景致最佳的这一面，但人人都知道这恐怕不是为了闲情，而是因为神要亲眼见证每一颗被他判决死刑的星球死去。  
白神仍在接收数据，神游在无穷尽的星辰之间，眼中没有此刻此处，甚至没有自身的存在。  
此刻希芙艾拉可以肆无忌惮地观察他。  
星光下，白神的眼睛蓝得近似于紫。毋庸置疑，希芙艾拉在神侍学院流行的小电影里见识过的男主角，没有一个生得比他好看。

白神缓慢地眨了眨眼。在睫毛垂落又扬起的间隙里，有什么东西晃了一下。只有大不敬地盯着白神看的人，才能看见那转瞬即逝的微光。希芙艾拉怀疑，万千年来，这样胆大妄为的人也就只有她一个。  
怎么可能？希芙艾拉不禁向白神迈出一步。  
白神没有任何反应。  
她又向前一步，心头狂跳。她对自己说：他看不见我，我太渺小了，他看不见我的。我必须要看一眼，只看一眼 。  
白神怎么可能会流泪？  
她胆战心惊走近白神身边，仰头去看。白神的眼睫之间好像真有什么，但因为角度，也因为背景是漫天星辰，看不太清。  
希芙艾拉屏住呼吸，横向走了两步，把自己无声地挪到白神面前。  
它真的存在，不是幻觉。一颗微小的泪珠藏在白神的睫毛深处，闪烁生光。  
太近了，太危险了，心底有个虚弱的声音发出警告，可是她控制不住自己，踮起脚尖，靠近了神的面孔，想要看得更仔细一些。白神有泪腺，当然可能会有眼泪，也许是光照的刺激，也许只是用眼过度，唯独不可能是哭泣，白神绝不会哭泣。  
数据在线缆中流动时，不可避免地会带来热量与平稳的噪声，在裁判塔里待久了，神侍们自然会习惯这嗡嗡作响的闷热环境。  
那滴泪悬停在白神的瞳孔上方，像一点冻雨即将坠入凝蓝湖面，希芙艾拉凑得太近，跟着眩晕起来，像是自己也即将坠落进无穷无尽的蓝里去。她没有发现，不知何时数据传输的噪声停止了，周围的空气正逐渐冷却，连悬浮在白神身边的三颗数据球，也褪去光的文字，恢复了黯淡。  
占满视野的那片蓝色，略微波动了一下。  
“刺杀？”低沉沙哑的声音在耳畔问道。  
裁判塔里没有别人，只有白神和她！  
希芙艾拉向后猛跳，终于从眩晕中挣脱出来，看见了白神的脸。  
那是张表情沉静的脸，但生得锐利，每一道弧线似都隐含锋芒。白神不再遍历星系，回溯时间，他回到了此时此刻，视线重新有了焦距，落在了眼前的人身上。  
不知不觉，她已经离他太近了，近得失去了一切合理解释，确实就只剩下刺杀的可能性了。  
“决裁官……”希芙艾拉在他眼神里读出了杀意，双膝一软，跌跌撞撞地后退几步，转身就跑。跑得不慢，可她没有逃出白神的掌控。  
动力盔甲给了白神异于常人的敏捷和力量，机械龙尾扫过地面，他转瞬间就追上了希芙艾拉，巨大的冲撞力把她狠狠顶在墙上，侧脸、前胸、腹部全都被压得扁平。  
透过冷硬的透明墙面，希芙艾拉看得见塔下巡逻的卫士，看得见整座白神殿内外森严的戒备，可是没人看得见她。裁判塔的透明穹顶是单向的，从外向内什么也看不见，只是一片反光的银白，神的冥思之地不容窥探。  
她猛咳起来，刚才那一撞应该让她受伤了，呼吸中有血沫的咸味。白神双手握住她的腰，猛然将她旋过来面对自己，她无法抵抗，就像是煎锅里的一只煎蛋，被人轻易地翻了个面。  
她的手无意识地抵在白神的胸前，手下的甲胄分明觉出刹那温热，白神的双眼恍惚了一秒，又恢复清明。只需重新回到数据库中一秒，他就能知道她是谁，她为何而来。  
“原来如此。”白神低声说。“可是，就算你杀了我，最多只需要一个月，新的白神就能再次做出判决，你影响不了我们的意志。”  
“我不是要……”希芙艾拉没能把“杀你”两个字说完，白神没有打算听她的辩解。  
“你只会白白死去。”一只修长的手从她腰间抬起，转而托住她的下颌，仿佛有无限亲昵。另一只手却从后背爬上希芙艾拉的头顶，轻轻按住。  
希芙艾拉浑身发冷，只要白神双手交错一发力，她的颈椎就会脱节，她会死得干净利落。这是白神对刺客的处刑，不需要有任何解释。  
你没有亲人，那么今天午餐之前，你的骨灰就会被抛洒到白神殿外。  
她是这么对那女孩说的。没想到，那个见习神侍没有死，她自己倒是只多活了一顿饭的时间。  
不不不……计划不是这样的，必须做点什么才能活下去！  
听说人濒死的时候，眼前会飞快闪过一生的缩影，希芙艾拉没想到，轮到她头上，却只想起曾撞见过两个学姐衣衫不整地在盥洗室亲热。那就是她所有的最接近于亲身经验的记忆了。她依然不知道该怎么诱惑白神，但这一秒不行动，她的人生就不会有下一秒了。  
她猛然向前扑，躲开白神托住她下颌的那只手，双手环上了白神的脖颈。  
她想神的唇应该是没有温度的，但原来她猜错了。他是炽热的。  
炽热而封闭。  
她用舌尖轻轻描画白神上下唇之间的那道线条，然后再一遍，又一遍，越发卑微，带着恳求。  
白神猛然把她推开。  
后脑磕在墙上，疼得厉害，骨头像要碎了，希芙忍不住哀鸣。白神还没有放过她，她的双肩被按在墙面上，人就像是被钉在木架上的死囚，动弹不得，双脚甚至悬空落不了地。  
“色诱。”白神总算相信她不是刺客了，他得出了新的结论。  
“罪不至死……”希芙挣扎着吐出几个字。“只是流放……”  
白神的原身是个极度公正的人，希芙记得，但愿这个复制品真的有着与原身完全相同的性格。  
白神歪着头思索，蓝紫的眼微微眯起，一刻也没有离开她，像蛇在端详猎物。  
毫无预兆地，肩上的力量放松了，希芙跌了下去，却依然没有落地。刚才为了捕捉她，白神的下半身完全抵在墙面上，这时候她无法继续下滑，只能尴尬地匍匐在白神胸前。陌生的鼻息轻轻喷在她发顶，她稍一抬眼，就能看见那副线条坚硬的下颌。白神的三颗小小卫星混乱了片刻，此刻自行找回了合理的轨道，开始环绕他们两人运转。  
不知中了什么魔，她竟然想：如果想知道真相，这就是这辈子最后一次的机会了。  
她真的问了。“你为什么哭？”  
白神的身体震颤了一下。  
希芙壮着胆子抬起头，去看神的双眼。那滴泪水还在，白神自己甚至都还没意识到它的存在。她伸出一只颤抖的手，缓慢地、小心翼翼地靠近。  
白神企图转开脸，眉宇间透露出恼怒与尴尬。他大概在思索这是何种罪行，应受何种惩罚，可是希芙的手抢先落在他的脸颊上，阻止他逃避的意图。  
希芙抬头细细端详那滴泪，然后是那双眼睛。  
“你不难过吗？杀死一颗星球的时候。”她问。  
白神的眉头皱得更紧了，但也没有再推开她。  
贪婪在希芙心里升腾起来。如果最坏的结果不过是流放，她还可以从白神殿再多带走一点东西。字面意义上的“一点”。  
她的拇指飞快地抹过白神的眼睛。在指腹落下之前，白神本能地闭了眼，柔顺的睫毛紧贴着面颊。希芙收回手指，舔了舔。  
她尝到了那颗泪，是咸的，和她自己的完全一样。  
再睁开双眼时，白神满脸只剩下疑惑。  
“这就是你想做的事？”他说，“送命也要做的事？”  
希芙摇头。“我原来想让你放弃毁灭TK星，哪怕我因此死了也可以。”  
白神重复道：“原来？”  
希芙想起，在沙滩上，妈妈解开她的辫子，替她梳掉发间的沙子，有沙子落进眼里，五岁的希芙嚎啕大哭。此时此刻她的眼里也有那种刺痛，酸涩的眼泪流了下来。  
“但是现在我想活下去，如果我也死了，世界上就没有一个人会记得他们了。”她说。  
白神没有问“他们”是谁，他已经对她无所不知。  
“我可以活下去吗？”希芙问他，满面泪痕。  
白神茫然点头，后退些许，松开了对她的禁锢。希芙从他胸前轻轻滑落到地面上，趔趄两步，好不容易直起身子，向门口走去。  
从现在起，她也是一个被流放的神侍了。  
忽然她听见金属急速摩擦地面的声音，希芙惊讶地回头，见白神已近在咫尺，欲言又止。  
犹豫了许久，他终于问：“我为什么会哭？”  
他的身后浩瀚如海的，是每一颗人类航路所及的星辰。

“因为你是人。”她说。  
“因为你做出裁决的时候，还有人类的感情。所以我不会再劝阻你了，你并不是毁灭星球的怪物。你的每一次裁决都让人很难接受……但我只能试着接受。”希芙垂下头，转身要走。  
白神的手按住了她的肩膀，她完全无法抵抗他的力量，只好再度停下。但她没有再回头，白神眼里有太多期待和悲哀，不知为什么，她无法再直视。  
“后天……你还会再来吗？”他轻声地问。  
后天是希芙下一次值班的日子。

 

T.B.C.


End file.
